Tearing a Heart in Two
by FanFicMoggy
Summary: When Hannah finally meets the man of her dreams, things are amazing, especially when he returns the fantastic feelings. But when her Ex, Jake Ryan, shows up, are things going to stay so amazing?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Hannah Montanna characters (excluding Aleksander and related characters) but I do own this story. _

------  
"Ahhhh...!" Olivers voice echoed out across the beach, as he fell onto the sand, clutching his head.

"Ugh. What now boy?" Miley asked, slightly annoyed, as she store down on him from her chair.

"B-Brain freeze..." He muttered, taking another sip of his slushee.

"You'd need something there to freeze." Lily insulted Oliver, and turned back to Miley, ignoring Olivers whimpers of pain, "So Miley. What's the next show you have?"

"Well, mah daddys got me a show tomorow in the concert hall two towns over, and..." She paused, glancing at Oliver as he stumbled back into his chair, "We're pretty darn close to getting me a huge concert. Gonna be three acts, and I'm supposed to double with this new kid. I think his names Aleksander."

"Hey...!" Oliver said, tipping his cup upside down, and licking the extra slushee off his face, "I heard of him before. This new singer, he's kinda good. Been on the radio."

"Yeah, and this is supposed to be what kicks his career off. Singing a duet with Hannah Montanna." Miley responded, and putting her feet up on the chair next to Lily, "Lucky him."

"Ah come on Miley." Lily scolded, "Don't sound so upset. I've heard him too. Olivers right... for once, he's pretty good. Aaand he's kinda cute."

"Lily!" Miley snapped, "You know I'm not looking for anyone... Not right now..."

"I thought she got over Jake." Oliver whispered to Lily.

"She's getting more feelings." She responded quietly, "He should be back soon."

------

"You sure I gotta be doing this?" Aleksander groaned, glancing over his shoulder at his agent.

"Yeees Aleksander baby, this one concert is gunna kick-start yo' career." The agent replied, talking quick, like he was working an auction, "Singing, one-on-one wit' the one and only, beautiful and talented Hannah Montanna, the easyest way to get your career starting strong!"

"I 'unno." He muttered, running his hand through his short, bright red hair, "Hannah just..." He stopped and groaned, "No. You know what, fo'get it. It's fine."

"Yeeeah, I thought so." The agent replied and chuckled slightly, "I figured as much." And turned, leaving the room, and slamming the door.

"...Man I gotta get a new agent." He muttered, and opening the notebook he was writing in again.

-----

_ Ta-da. This is my first chapter of my first story. Reviews are fine, and what-not._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own none of the Hannah Montanna characters._

_And, I know the last chapter was pretty short. I was, like a prolouge. This one will be longer._

_----- _

Miley sighed sadly, sitting at the lunch table, not eating a thing.

"...Miley!" Lily exclaimed and clapped in her face, "Wake up!"

"Ah Lily..." She groaned, "I got an phone call today... From Jake." She glanced up at Lily, with worry in her eyes.

"Ah..." Lily gasped, pushing her food away, then pulling them back to take one last bite of her sandwhich. She pushed the food away again and swallowed, "Whats wrong? I thought you were over him."

"Well... See. He's... coming back." Miley explained looking up at Lily, "And... well. I'm nervous."

"Why?!" Lily snapped, "He likes you... You like him... Whats wrong?"

"...Forget it." She muttered, as the bell rang, "Meet me after school at my house?" She asked, as she stood up to walk away.

"Sure thing Miles." Lily responded, and jumped over the table to rush to her class.

-----

Oliver kicked Mileys door in, "Miley! Quick! I have a favor to ask you." He said, rushing over to the couch where Miley sat, "Okay. Take your time. And think about this..." He said and paused, "Am I ugly?"

"Yes." She responded instantly.

"...Thanks alot." He groaned and sat on the couch, "I got shotdown by another girl."

"...Huh?" She snapped back and looked at him, "You say something?"

"You're real supportive." He said, slightly annoyed, "What are you watching anyways?"

"A trailor for a new movie..." She said, staring at the screen dreamily.

"For Jakes movie?"He teased, and looked into the kitchen, "Oh! Jacksons sandwich is unguarded." He said, rushing over the back of the couch and over to the bar and snatching up the unguarded sandwich.

Miley sighed, and Lily came sliding in on her skateboard, "Miley!" She exclaimed, jumping over the couch and collapsing onto it next to her, "...Miley!" She shouted, to snap her back to reality.

"Huh? Yeah!" She rambled, not paying attention to Lily untill the commercial ended and she clicked the TV off. "Lily... I'm worried."

"Stop it!" She scolded, "You know what? I bet all you need is to sing again. To cheer you up. To prove your still the Miley Jake will drool over."

At this point, Mileys dad came in through the front door, "Guess whose got a new concert and big ol' duet coming up?" He asked, and paused, expecting a joyous reply.

Miley groaned and looked at him, "Great. Thanks daddy." She said, faking a smile. While Lily mouthed the words 'Jake trouble' to him.

"Okay... okay..." He said, sitting down next to her, "Miley. Just because a rooster goes for a walk, doesn't mean he won't come back to see his hen."

"...Yeah. I get it..." She said, standing up and heading out.

"...I don't. Whats a rooster gotta do with anything?" Lily asked, completly confused at the analogy.

"It means just even though Jake left, when he comes back he'll still be loving on the good old Miley." Miley explained as she headed up the stairs to her room, "I'll go get ready for that concert."

-----

"So...which ones Hannah?" Aleksander asked, in the crowd of her concert, wearing a black beanie and dark sunglasses to hide his identity. He was talking to himself. He squinted, hard to see through his sunglasses. He jumped a tiny bit to see over the much taller fans, "Oh. I see her now." He said, ducking and weaving through the crowd. "I don't get what the big dea-" He stopped in mid-scentence when she came into clear veiw as she sang on stage. He felt himself blushing as he store up from over his glasses, "Wow..." He whispered, "...She's amazing..." He shook his head, "Better go before being seen." He turned, and rushed out of the crowd, only stopping when he felt someones elbow in his face.

-----

_See? Told you it would be longer then last chapter._

_Oh and. Give me some 'effin reviews!_


End file.
